


Two Angry Alchemists

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Two angry alchemists and one exasperated Lieutenant. After Ed allegedly walked into a war zone, Roy is pissed.  Riza knows Roy cares about Ed but he's not very good at showing it. Parental Roy.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Two Angry Alchemists

**Author's Note:**

> Just sharing an old drabble from Tumblr

**Two Angry Alchemists**

Riza heard the raised voices before she even entered the office.

“This is the last time, Fullmetal!”

She sighed and quickened her steps. Edward must be back from his mission.

The Colonel had been furious when his informants had lost track of the Elric brothers and told him they believed the boys had entered Aerugo.

“We’re glad you’re here,” Breda said.

“The Colonel is really angry,” Fuery said. “We weren’t sure if we should intervene.”

“Too terrified you mean.” She walked past her colleagues and headed for Roy’s office. “It’s alright. Leave the Colonel to me.”

As Riza entered the office, Edward threw down his report on Roy’s desk.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” Roy stood up and stepped around his desk. “Rushing into a war zone like that!”

Edward shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve never cared before about sending me into dangerous situations.”

Riza winced at the cold words. It was the worst possible thing the boy could say.

“Care?” Roy’s face darkened. “Of course, I care. You might be a pain in my ass, but you’re my pain in the ass subordinate, and I look after my men.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Oh! I-”

Riza stepped forward. “Sir, calm yourself.”

Roy briefly glanced at her, but the red haze showed no sign of abating.

“You could have been killed, Edward.” He took a hard look at Edward, who squirmed under the intensity. Then he turned to Riza. “Hawkeye? What’s the most important order I give my men?”

“Not to die, sir?”

She looked over at Edward, who was gobsmacked for once.

“Well - Fullmetal?”

“I’m sorry.”

Riza put her hand on Roy’s arm and locked eyes with him. “That’s enough, sir.”

He stepped back from the boy and returned to the other side of his desk.

Edward sighed. “I guess I’ll be more careful next time.”

Roy crossed his arms and glared at his subordinate. “Damn right you will. You’re supposed to listen to your superior officer?”

“Yeah - well I didn’t realise how lost you’d be without me, sir.”

Roy’s mouth opened and closed. “It’s just the paperwork, you know how much I hate paperwork.”

Edward nodded. “Well, sir, you’re welcome to read my report all about it.”

This time Roy didn’t react to the barb. Riza bit back a smile. Why was it that men were hopeless? Especially these two particular men.

The boy paused at the door. “Thank you.”

The two words were spoken so quietly that Riza wasn’t sure that Roy heard then until she saw the little smile on his face.

**Fin**


End file.
